Red Points of the Leaf
by Edreen
Summary: Ever owner why Canada speaks so quiet? It's because he strains his voice at home. The reason why? He has 'kids' called his Provinces and Territories. Join the other Nations as they find out Canada's kids, and the trouble that comes along with it. (Not based on IAMMATTEWIAN provinces. T for language and France)
1. Chapter 1

Canada inwardly sighed. This meeting was just like the rest, England and France fighting, America joining in just to be in the center of attention. Russia was trying to get China to 'become one with him', whatever the hell that means while Italy was bothering Romano along with Spain as Prussia(who's younger brother had brought him to teach him a lesson) was bothering Austria to no end. Hungary would have beaten the albino into a pulp, but was too busy arguing with a certain Romanian. The nordics were all sitting by the end, the only group that seemed at least a bit sane, but that ended when Denmark had his tie yanked on by a annoyed Norwegian.

As for Canada, he was being ignored once again. He knows he shouldn't speak up, as his voice was soft and featherly(as claimed by France). But he has a good reason, really. It involves 13 personifications that are even more rambuctus than the nations present. Also, some times that number raised to 75 at holidays. Excluding himself.

The blonde haired nation pulled his leather bag into his lap, as Kumajiro was sleeping on the floor. He rummaged through its contents before finding what he needed. Taking a swig of the foul-tasting liquid for soothing sore throats, he prepared for the end of one hell and into another.

"-isn't that right Canada?" Suddenly, almost all attention was snapped onto him. America stared at him expectingly.

"E-eh, sorry, but could you repeat that?" I whispered towards him, careful to keep my voice small, as my throat was soothing and that means, if I wanted to, I could yell as loud as America.

America blue eyes seemed to scowl for a second. "Tell Iggy here that his magical creatures do not exist!" Canada was at a dead-end. In truth, he could see the said fairies and saw them stare at him, hoping for an answer. Canada felt his sore throat come back again, but he knew he had to answer before they thought he was lying.

"W-well," the shy purple eyed nation started before he was interupted by America, claiming he was on his side. Canada felt the dead weight lift as he took another swig.

"Matthieu, c'est quoi?" France asked, placing his hand on my shoulder. The room was back into the regular state it usally is.

"Oh, Bonjour France. C'est juste la toux sirop. Goût horrible!" He replied back in French, pretending to be oblivious to his wandering hands. The violet-eyed nation really hoped he stopped talking to hi, as his real voice was starting to come back.

France gasped over-dramatically, "non! Comment ça va?" He pulled his hands away to only grasp both of the poor boy's shoulders.

"France, I am fine!" Canada smiled at him and England saved his butt by making some rude comment about France, most likely involving his sex life. He check the time on my watch, as the clock needing replacing, curtsy of one of the more anger-driven nations. Five minutes have passed since the meeting had ended and the blonde packed up his stuff.

"Kumaliro, time to wake up." He barely breathed, but the black orbs apeared in the pile of white fluff. The bear stretched and then clambered up Canada's leg to reach his shoulder. As he walked past battling nations, he hoped that he could get out the door without anyone noticing. It appears as Lady Luck is not on his side today.

"Matteo, ve~ where are you going?" Italy ran over to Canada and embraced him in a not -needed hug. At least he remembered his name, even if it was a nickname.

The shy nation returned the hug with one arm, "the meeting ended a few minutes ago, I have a flight to catch." In all honesty, he did lie a bit. But, the cunning him, was a honesty good liar. Like when everyone forgets who he am. He justs reply sweetly, even if he wanted to sick the polar bear that he keep as a pet on them.

"Ve! Ok, bye bye!" Italy got off Canada and he walked out the door and out of the building that was hosting the meeting. Walking into the parking lot with only a few cars doting the ash falt. He headed to the back, where his red Ford 350 was awaiting the nation's arrival. He parked forest away from the building, as somehow, he managed to give the poor vehicle his 'invisablity'.

Opening the drivers door of the now unlocked car, he swallowed the rest of the used to be half-full bottle. Man, that was some strong stuff. The country yawned, stretching his stiff air ways. Kumalama, no, Kumajiro, that's it, had climbed off his perch on his shoulder and seated himself down in the passager seat, even managing to do up his buckle.

Kumajiro looked at his owner with annoyance, though it wasn't directed at Canada. Canada chuckled, seeing Kumapichi's annoyance as funny. Canada rolled the heavy duty truck out of the parking lot, turning on the music station, completely unaware that Italy _could_ read the atmostsphere and told Germany. The nations that were in the meeting looked on as the Canadian rolled out of the parking lot.

"Dude, Canadia is so not acting like himself!" America proclaimed loudly. The rest of the nations agreed. Unknown to Canada, his voice cracked as he was speaking to Italy.

"It's Canada you git!" England growled at him, bashing him on the head with papers about the meeting.

Just then, Prussia had a 'awesome' idea, "vhat if ve followed him into his house? I, for one, have always vondered vhy is house is massive."

"But Prussia, its a invasion of his privacy." Japan told him and Switzerland seemed to nod, as the Japanese nation did not agree.

"Ja, but it is a good idea." Germany spoke up. The nordics had already left. "So, who vants to go?" The FAE family raised their hands, as did Prussia, Spain, Russia, China and Italy, who held up his brother's hand.

"I'm neutral." The Switz said and left and other nations agreed and joined him. So, the rest of the nations piled into their cars and suitcases were smushed agaisnt one another, taking up the back of America's truck's trunk.

POV Switch~ Canada & Kumajiro.

Canada had just arrived at his house, that had at least four floors and about a square kilometre of land. He punched in a code that unlocked the gates that covered 1/2 of his land. The gates opened and he pulled beside a grey Honda.

After shutting off the roaring engine, Canada slumped agaisnt the aplotrsy of the leather seats, savouring this moment. Kumajiro had un-did the leather restraints ment for safety and seemed to also enjoy the silence. Canada opened the door and stepped out of the truck, followed by the bear, who was using Canada's legs as a sheild.

He opened the door as was met with yelling that could be heard from outside."-it's my turn for the TV you insuffurable dick!" Quebec's voice rang out from the living room.

"Like hell I would! You'll just put it on a French show!" Ontario's growled back. Canada walked towards the sounds.

A new voice spoke up, laced with annoyance, "well, I don't give a crap about what the hell we watch as long as it isn't changed every five seconds by you two nutcrackers!"

"Yeah! Why don't we just stop watching TV?" Another voice joined them. "I bet that Canada's going to be home any minute now!"

"I'm here already." Canada had moved and was leaning agaisnt the door frame into the living room. Four people snapped their heads towards him. His voice was louder than at the meeting.

"Pa, stop freaking out the guys." The owner of the voice was Nova Scotia. He was a red head, face with a nice amount of freckles. He wore glasses and his hair spiked like Netherlands'.

"I'm not a guy you idiot!" Quebec, the only girl out of the four, growled at the said 'idiot'. She wore her chocolate brown hair down today, the said hair reaching her mid back. Her long bangs were pinned away from her face with bobby pins.

"Enough of this. Did you guys complete your chores?" Canada asked them. They were looking behind his back and not a second after, water was dumped on his head.


	2. Chapter 2

prussia punched in the well-known code from his awesome brain as a yell from the huge house rang out. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT YOU HOSER!" A few seconds after, a girl with more copper hair than red ran out and started to skip backwards as she reached outdoors. She laughed as a soaking Canada came out. "I hate you." He growled. Not in his usual way, oh no. They could hear him. The undertone was teasing.

"I love you too!" The girl smiled and skipped out of the way as Canada lunged at her.

America seemed to shutter, "he's in hockey mode" Russia muttered a da.

Just then, another woman with brown locks came into the open doorframe of the front door. "Alberta! Canada! Stop it this instant!" The woman yelled at them. France was thinking so many perverted fantasies.

"Yes mother!" Canada and 'Alberta' called back at her.

The woman steamed, "I am not your mother! If anything, it's Yuk!" Just then, on the third floor, a black haired boy opened a window and pushed his head out.

"Oh shut up you damn Frenchie!" He yowled at her then his eye caught the nations standing at the open gate. "Cana, do we have any empty spots?" He called.

"Yeah?" Canada seemed uncertain.

"Good. Albino's back and brought some friends." 'Yuk' pointed and the three others looked their way.

'Alberta' waved, "Hi Uncle Al!" America grinned sheepishly. Canada walked up to them(it was more like jogging) followed by 'Alberta'. The woman that was in the doorway disapeared, yelling orders and getting replies of 'Yes Mom/Mother/Mommy'

"Hey!" Canada waved at them. They could hear him and they didn't think it was the wind. The dou stopped a few feet short. "Take up the spots 18-30, no one uses them anyways." He stepped out of the way as they drove their cars and trucks into the spots. When they had finished parking, they all climbed out of the vehicles.

"Birdie, who's this?" Prussia asked the blonde nation. The said nation seemed shy at that moment.

"Don't worry, I'll do it. Think of it as pay-back." 'Alberta' smiled at him before turning to the nations, a 100-watt grin on her face. "I'm Alberta Williams, personification of Alberta. It's nice to meet you all."

"Ain't pay-back." Canada muttered, "you still have a tab." The other nations were shocked. "She's only one of the thirteen." Cue the jaw drops.

"What? A certain American has 51 kids." Alberta retorts at them. " so if ya slackies want to meet the rest, follow us." Canada and Alberta walked into their house, followed shortly after by the stunned nations. England could see two fairies fluttering by Alberta's head, being pests. Alberta seemed to be getting tick marks.

"NORTH! STOP WASTING HOT WATER!" A blonde man that looks a lot like Russia, yelled as they opened the door. He had everything but the scarf and was wearing more casual clothes.

"I WILL! JUST TELL EM ILL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Another voice yelled back, muffled by the sounds of water from the shower.

"I'M GETTING MANITOBA TO SHUT OFF THE WATER!" The shower stopped when the 'Russia' yelled. 'Russia' turned around and they saw a male Ukraine. "Oh hi!" He greeted, making a smile.

"What the hell do you want at this hour?" A dirty blonde growled at the top of the huge staircase, towel wrapped around his waist. His hair was still dripping wet. He saw the nations in the doorway. "Fuck~" he whined and rushed back upstairs.

Alberta laughed, "North, it's 2 in the afternoon!" Canada rolled his eyes and a door under the stairs seemed to explode with smoke. A few seconds later, another guy opened the door and coughed, fresh air rushing into his lungs

"Hell, that did into turn out the way I wanted to." The man shook his head and a cascade of wavy blonde hair fell over his face.

"BC, what did you do?" Canada asked him and the man looked at them. He had Iggy's eyes that were wide with youth. 'BC' grinned sheepishly.

"Tryin to change water into rum! But sorta changed it into wine" England seemed impressed. Canada walked over to a button on the wall next to a speaker.

"10-4, W3-D." He said into the microphone and the Provinces by them rushed into the living room. The dirty blonde haired back came back down and slid down the railings, rushing into the same room. 'Yuk' was carrying a young girl and poofed himself down onto the first floor and carried the four-year old with him. "They should all be in the living room now eh. If you want to meet them, follow me." Canada seemed to command and lead them to the residenting room.

In there was eleven kids, ranging from 18-13 and two toddlers playing with Kumajiro. They were idling chatting but ceased when Canada came into the room. "Hey, these are the Nations. You know America so I don't need to introduce him." The nations looked at America. "Then there's Germany, Prussia, Spain, France, England, Italy, Russia, China and Romano."

"Yeah yeah, get the fuck on with it." A ginger waved his hand in a go on.

"Fine. First four." Four, along with the snarky man and the woman from before, stood infront of them all.

"Bonjour, I am Margette 'Quebec' Bonnefoy-Williams. This name is my most recent." The woman greeted them with a warm smile.

"Yeah yeah, damn Frenchie, we get it." Another blonde looked away as he made that snarky comment.

Quebec turned on him, "hey! You're a tea-loving bâtard!"

"Oh sorry, I don't understand French." The man replied.

"Black sheep."

"Frog face."

"Eyebrows."

"Fenchie."

"Justin Beiber" Quebec smirked as the man was sent into fumes. She had won.

The man gave a breath before turning to the nations, "I am Alex 'Ontario' Kirkland-Williams. This name is also my most recent."

"Nicole 'Nova Scotia' Williams-Something. My name ain't girly or I'll shove a stick up your ass." The cursing ginger from before growled.

"Daniel 'New Brunswick' Williams-something." The last smiled sweetly. And the four went back to the group.

"Bread Basket." Alberta, the male Ukraine and another man went up at Canada's command.

"Alberta Williams! Don't need no first name as my province was named after a girl!" The copper-haired girl placed her hands on her hips.

"Miron 'Sackatewan'(writer most likely spelt that wrong. It's hard to spell!(even for Canadians)) Williams. It's nice to meet you all. Please just call me Sack." The male Ukraine smiled then answered the unasked question to why he looked a lot like Ukraine. "My province has the most Ukrainian people there."

"The amazing Manitoba, bitches!" The last man laughed like America before Alberta and Sack hit him in the head. "Yah yah. Sorry, Johnathan 'Manitoba' Williams." Manitoba rubbed his head at the force the other two personifications hit him with. They three then went back and three more, inculding one of the toddlers.

"'Sup? Malinda 'Newfoundland' Williams. I got a lab out back for Labrador." The tot smiled. "Still have no idea why I'm so small." Newfoundland glared at 'BC'

"Hey! I said I was sorry and I'll fix it!" 'BC' defended himself. "Rick 'British Colombia' Williams. And besides New, I think Nunny likes you at that age."

"Shut the hell up!" Newfoundland growled.

"Edward 'Price Edward Island' Williams. Kind of ironic isn't it?" The last guy inrotduced himself before pulling the ears of the fighting provinces.

"Territories." The last three, including 'Yuk' came forward along with the last toddler. 'North' whispered something into the toddle's ear.

"Hello! I um.. Am Nunavut or Abilgal Williams." The girl laughed as 'North flew her up into the air before catching her.

"Louis 'North West Territories' Williams. Just call me North. Or North West if there are more Norths in here." North continued to throw the girl as the last started.

"Bruce 'Yukon' Williams" he said as a huge crash followed by a ye-ha came. Canada turned to America, who looked wide-eyed.

"If this is Fucking Texas, your dead." America gulped as Alberta zoomed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Ain't Texas! Just the Cowboy!" Alberta called and America just looked like he lost his soul. "Hey! The horse can't see you ya dipshit! Stop trying to ride-oh god! My virgin eyes!" Alberta ran back, rubbing her eyes.

"Ha! The capital of Alberta shall help her!" One if the fairies dotting around Alberta came back. The other declared the same thing before Quebec picked them up by their wings.

"Don't know why the hell you guys fight." That's when England noticed there was a least one fairy on every shoulder. BC, Ontario and Alberta had two. Quebec threw the fairies.

"You threw air, da?" Russia asked

"Finally! Someone normal!" Manitoba was doing a happy dance. "Hate this stupid 'seeing magical creatures' and shit."

"Hey! You guys said he could see me!" The fairy on his shoulder yelled at one of them. BC grumbled and snapped his fingers. All the non-seeing nations could see what England saw.

"There. You guys can see what we see. It'll only last for as long as you are in this house. Ontario nod North will show you your rooms. No need to worry, we have about two floors for you." BC rolled his eyes. "I'm going back and try the spell again." BC left and went into the basement again.

"What do you guys want to eat? No hamburgers." Alberta asked as Quebec whipped out a note pad and started to write it down. "Kay, Quebec and I'll make it. I'd say it'll be a good hour." Alberta pulled her sister to the kitchen.

"I have crops to attend." Sack left also.

"I have to get the damn druggie to fix this." New went to the basement also.

Russia felt a tug on his jacket. "Mr. Russia, do you want to play with me?" Nunavut asked him with puppy dog eyes. Russia smiled.

"Da!" Nunavut smiled and led him away.

Manitoba laughed, "I have the stables to muck out then work on '73." He left laughing. The rest if the provinces rolled their eyes.

Ontario gave Nova Scotia a glare and he left grumbling with New Brunswick on his tail. North yawned as Yuk left to find something. "So where do ya *yawn* sleep? Partners or by yourself?"

"Ve~ I'm sleeping with Germany!" Italy latched onto the blonde nation.

"Get away from the damn Potato eater!" Romano growled as Spain said that he'll sleep with Romano. "I ain't sleeping with ya you damn Tomato Bastard!"

"America, you'll get your regular room, the rest follow us." Ontario grabbed a IPad and started to look at a layout. He started to cross off stuff. He stopped on the second floor. "Ok, England, America and Russia will sleep on this corridor, 2D. Your rooms are 218, 219 and America, you know yours, I highly suggest that you rest up. There's most likely going to be a food-fight. Kept out of the rooms with the labels that say one of the provinces's name or "Highly Dangerous.""

North followed along. North took the IPad from Ontario. "France, Spamano and Gerita... What the hell Ontario?" North looked at Ontario, who laughed.

"What, couldn't pass it up!"

"You're just as bad as Hungary!" North growled, ignoring the looks of the 'pairings'. "Anyways, those that I mention are on the third floor. Rooms 314, 318 and 312. The rest are on the fourth floor, rooms 415- 419. There's a intercom in your rooms, so if anything bad happens, just press the red button and speak. Lock the doors, you never know when this shipper will take suggestive pictures of you." North pointed at Ontario, who giggled like a school girl. "Get some rest."

Ontario and North left them all to find their rooms. They were asking America questions, also wondering why there was at least five beds in their rooms.

"Yeah, um... During Christmas, we have a huge feast and um.. Yeah!"

"ALBERTA! YOU SAID IT WASNT TEXAS!" Canada's scream sounded out the house,

Alberta replied, this time using the intercom, "Dad, two things 1) we have a intercom. 2) I wanted to protect Al from your hockey fury. Plus, Penn and his bird was there too."

"I don't really care now tell me why is his trying to do the Calgary Stampede in Fall?" America ran out of the hall as Canada's voice sounded In the intercom.

"Al, over here." They saw Yukon sitting in a mini-elevator. A painting was sideways and America clambered in. The painting moved back into its regular spot just before Canada stormed up the stairs holding and Silver-haired dude and a America with red hair and a cowboy hat.

"Stop that! I don't like to be man-handled! I'll say sorry to the damn horse!" The red-head sqirmed in his grip.

"Don't be un-awesome Uncle. I mean, seriously. Dude, you need to take a chill pill." The silver-haired dude pointed out like Poland.

"Shut up you idiot!" The red-head growled. "Don't make this any worst!"

"Tex, just like, run you head under cold water or somethin'." 'Tex' rolled his eyes.

"Do you know where America is?" Yukon came out from under painting as Canada growled those words.

Yukon rolled his eyes. "Dad, he went that way." Yukon pointed away from where he was standing before. Canada dropped the two people he was carring before storming away. America pocked his head out of adjacent room.

"Texas and Pennsylania, what are you doing here?" Yukon asked.

"Like, Yukon, Alberta totally just invited us over." Penn said, waving his arms alover the place.

"Alberta wanted me to break in a horse for her." Texas explained.

America growled, "and you couldn't have asked me for permisson?"

"Hey, you said 'Dudes, when dad's sharing his awesome heroic ideas to the world, never call me as the plans that I made up will totally be in action!' And then Deliware and the others would be like 'Yeah right you idiot. Just use the plans DC made up'" Texas mocked his 'dad'. Penn started to laugh, same with the others at the very accurate mocking. Canada stalked back and saw America standing there.

" Ahh! CANADA! GET ONTARIO OUT OF THE KITCHEN! No BC, you are not putting that into the pasta! What the hell New? That's poisonus!" Quebec's voice rang into the intercom.

"If its poisonus, then why is it in the kitchen?" An older New asked.

"Because its a cleaner you dipshit. Ontario! You are not putting that much salt into the scones." Canada glared at America and gave the universal sign for 'I'm watching you' and stalked away. They all shuttered at the word scones, all but England. England went down the stairs as the rest were talking to the two new 'States'. He saw BC standing there, chatting absentmindly to the two fairies.

"Yeah, I know right." The girl fairy with long blue hair smiled."I wonder why Edmonton and Calgary fight so much."

"Why can't they be like us and Ontario fairies?" A green-haired guy fairy asked.

BC laughed, "it's because Calgary hates Edmonton for being Alberta's capital, so Calgary wants to be the capital as she has more people living there."

"Good day British Colombia." England decided to speak.

BC turned around and smiled, "please Mr. England, just call me BC."

"Well then, BC, so you have a magic room?" BC eyes widened and his smile grew even more brighter.

"Yeah! You wanna see? Alberta sometimes steal books from the basement to try and control her fairies." BC smiled and motioned for the huge eyebrowed nation to follow him. Down in the basement was a place very much like England's own basement, though with much less books. And way more room. "I've got about half of the spells in these book down pack. The age-reducing spell still gives me troubles."

"Ah, that is a hard one." England remebered when he had done that to America. BC laughed once again. England noticed that they were very happy and joyful, other than Nova Scotia.

"Yeah, I remeber that. Canada got a huge ticket for driving as a tot."

"Canada? I thought I did that with America." England arched a huge eyebrow at him.

BC shook his head, "You did. Though I think you forgot to read, if the person has a 'twin' the twin of the victim has the same affects. Therefore, you affected the Northern Brothers."

"Did you fix him then? Norway had to fix America."

"Nah, that was Quebec and Nova Scotia. I was still learning how to control these two." The two fairies waved in reply. "They are a lot like Kumajiro and your Flying Mint Bunny. Familiars. Only Ontario, me, Quebec, Sack, New Brunswick and Alberta have two. That's because of our cities. Ontario's a differnt story though."

"Well, I'd be delighted to hear about the story."

BC widen his eyes once more and nodded. "These two are Victoria(the girl fairy waved) and Vancouver(the guy fairy waved his) . Victoria is my capital city and Vancouver is my most populated one. Canada makes us get at least one fairy when we became one of his provinces. The people I mention have two because of the city capitals and population. Ontario has two because he also houses the country capital."

England narrowed his eyes a bit, "so Canada can see fairies?"

BC nodded, "he always has. Because he takes care of us, he strains his voice. The reason why you guys never knew is because some Americian is too quick to speak."

England nodded. "So what about the othe Provinces? They know magic?" BC nodded.

"They all do, all but Manitoba who doesn't believe and Nunavut, who is to young to learn magic." BC explained.

"So what where you trying to put in the Pasta?" England asked him.

BC shrugged, "I was going to try out my Gender-bending potion. Stupid Frenchie." He growled the last part.

"You don't like Quebec much do you?" BC looked somewhat shocked at that Question. He held up his hands in a defeat position.

"No no! She's like a mother to us! The first four are great! They took care of us other Provinces at world wars that Canada was sucked into. She just is too motherly sometimes."

"Alright. I thought she'd be more like France." BC started to laughed. England and BC talked absently mindly, exchanging tips for spells and sharing stories. England laughed when BC told the story of how Alberta and Sack wanted to be one province called Buffalo.

"Dinner's ready! Hurry and get it before someone messes it all up!" Ontario's voice rang through the intercom upstairs, the two chatting personifications barely hearing it. BC led England to the dining room and...

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO YOU DICK-FACE?!"


End file.
